1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load container and stabilizer apparatuses for truck beds and, more particularly, to a truck bed cargo stabilizer and organizer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The availability of aftermarket accessories also enhances the attractiveness of pickup trucks as well. Perhaps one of the most common accessories is that of the bedliner, for protecting the metal surfaces of the pickup truck bed. While bedliners do an admirable job of protecting the bed, they do nothing to improve the functionality or organizational abilities of the pickup truck bed. Usually, tools, materials, and other similar items are simply tossed in and left to slide back and forth. When the time comes to retrieve such items, much time is wasted looking for the desired object.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a truck bed load organizer apparatus: U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972 issued in the name of Frazieret al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,514 issued in the name of Justice; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,124 issued in the name of Dearborn IV; U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,730 issued in the name of Justice; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,305 issued in the name of McKneely.
The following patents describe a cargo restraint system with a pair of recess members: U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,434 issued in the name of Bott; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,947 issued in the name of Bott.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,178 issued in the name of Haack discloses a truck bed liner with hingedly affixed divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,201 issued in the name of Bateman describes a truck tool organizer system including a bed cover.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows pickup truck users the ability to store tools, materials and other items in the bed of the pickup truck in an organized manner which is quick, easy and efficient to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a truck bed cargo stabilizer and organizer apparatus being designed to securely hold a toolbox and five-gallon buckets in the bed of a pickup truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which holds multiple individual items securely in the bed of the pickup truck.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which provides easy access to all items making them easier to find and saving the user time.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which can fit all common types of pickup trucks.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a truck bed cargo stabilizer and organizer portable apparatus is provided for storing, stabilizing and organizing items placed in the bed of a pickup truck. The truck bed cargo stabilizer and organizer apparatus is comprised of a hollow structure for a bed of a truck having an upper portion and a lower portion forming a T-shape with a generally flat upper surface which includes a plurality of bucket receiving cylinders and a toolbox receiving cavity.
The T-shape of the present invention is designed and molded to accommodate the fender wells of a truck and for fitting other contours of a truck bed, including sidewalls, a cab wall, and a floor.
The truck bed cargo stabilizer and organizer apparatus is secured to a truck bed by suitable fasteners as is known in the art for securing bed liners to the bed of trucks.
Once disposed on the bed of a truck, the present invention has a longitudinal length extending from the cab wall to an end of the fender wells, leaving an area behind the end of the fender wells to an open tailgate for storing miscellaneous larger items.
The upper portion of the T-shaped hollow structure has a bucket receiving cylinder extending a vertical depth formed therein along an upper surface thereof.
The bucket receiving cylinder has a circular opening with a diameter such that a five-gallon paint bucket may be snugly received therein.
The upper portion further having an elongated, rectangular toolbox receiving cavity formed along an upper surface thereof opposite the bucket receiving cylinder for snugly receiving a toolbox therein.
The lower portion extends perpendicularly from the upper portion and is of a generally square, hollow configuration having a plurality of bucket receiving cylinders formed along an upper surface thereof. The bucket receiving cylinders of the lower portion are designed and configured identical to the bucket receiving cylinder of the upper portion. The lower portion comprises six bucket receiving cylinders formed along an upper surface thereof, aligned perpendicular with respect to the sidewalls of the truck bed, in two parallel oriented series which includes three receiving cylinders per series for snugly receiving five-gallon paint buckets.
The use of the present invention allows pickup truck users the ability to store tools, materials and other items in the bed of the truck in an organized manner which is quick, easy and efficient.